Almas mágicas
by Anjiru H
Summary: Si los seres humanos poseen un alma que sobrevive a la muerte, un alma que se puede manisfestar como un espíritu ante los vivos, eso significa que los seres humanos tambien poseen un componente magico Cross Mahou Sensei NegimaC.Captor SakuraLove Hina


_**Hinata Sou (hace unos años)**_

¿Cuánto fue?... ¿15 o 16 años desde aquel día?...

Es difícil para una persona recordar uno de los sucesos mas hermosos de la vida, el ser un niño, la única etapa en la vida en la que se puede decir que en verdad el humano es puro de corazón…. El momento en que el humano en verdad puede llegar a alcanzar la verdadera felicidad; una etapa en que no se sabe el verdadero significado de las palabras "odio", ni "maldad". Igual era para Keitaro Urashima, el pequeño nieto de cuatro años de la propietaria del hostal Hinata, pero no para su amiga….que había tenido una grave pérdida ese día…

Una pequeña niña estaba encogida en la escalinata, con su pequeña cara sepultada entre sus pequeñas piernas, mientras sus brazos hombros se convulsionaban con ahogados sollozos.

Keitaro.- ¿Sachan? – se escucho una pequeña voz detrás de ella, haciéndola levantar la vista, enfrente de ella estaba el pequeño Keitaro, que miraba a su amiga con un denoto de preocupación, La pequeña de cabellos ocres paso la manga de sus suéter por sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas de estos, pero aun sollozando.

?.- K-Kei kun… - dijo la niña agachando la cabeza para seguir llorando.

Keitaro.- ¿Por qué lloras Sachan – se agacho un poco para ver por que lloraba su amiga.

Sakura-. e-es que okachan…okachan se puso enferma…snif, snif….otouto y niichan no me dejaron ir con ella al…al doctor – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de su ojos con sus pequeños puños – Keitaro se conmovió por la pequeña y le dijo.

Keitaro.- no llores Sachan, tu okasan va estar bien – dijo y acaricio la cabeza de color ocre de la niña, quien levanto la cabeza y miro con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas al pequeño Keitaro, quien tenia una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, pero la pequeña noto que en el rostro tenia unos rasguño y unas cuantas banditas - ¿Qué te paso Kei Kun? – dijo espantada.

Keitaro.- bueno, es que caí, y me raspe – dijo el pequeño niño de ojos castaños, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

?.- ¿te duele mucho? – pregunto

Keitaro.- solo un poquito – dijo mientras la pequeña veía de reojo a su amigo, quien se sonrojo por tener tan cerca de la niña, entonces oculto con mas afán aquello que tenia en la espalda, lo cual la pequeña niña de cabello ocres y curiosa intento ver que era eso que el ocultaba con tanto afán - ¿Qué es eso Kei kun? – Pregunto curiosa, pero Keitaro se movía de un lado para el otro evitando que ella pudiera ver que era el misterioso objeto, molestando mucho que dijo haciendo un puchero - ¡vamos enséñame que es eso!

Entonces Keitaro agacho la cabeza avergonzado y luego estiro su manita para mostrarle una pequeña flor de sakura a la niña de ojos esmeralda, quien dio una gran sonrisa y tomo la flor en sus pequeñas manitas - ¿para mi? – Kei afirmo con la cabeza nervioso, ella se dio cuenta de que el se había caído cuando baja la flor de uno de los árboles para dársela a ella, entonces la niña se acerco a el y le planto un pequeño beso en su mejilla, haciéndolo que el se pusiera aun mas rojo, ya casi sacando vapor de su cabeza – gracias Kei kun - dijo la niña con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

?.- hey tortolitos, es hora de comer – dijo una niña de unos doce años al acercarse ellos, su cabello era corto, a unos centímetros de la nuca, su rostro era bastante inexpresivo, incluso la sonrisa era demasiado "tímida" por así decirlo, con un palo de un a paleta sobre saliéndole de la boca.

?.- ¡Ya vamos Haruka chan! – Entonces la pequeña niña tomo la mano de Keitaro y lo jalo consigo – vamos Kei kun – dijo mientras lo jalaba consigo a Kei dentro del edificio - ¡espera Sachan, me vas a tirar! – dijo nervioso Keitaro mientras la pequeña reía por la divertida expresión de su compañero de juegos, mientras Haruka sonreía y veía como era que Kei había logrado que la niña dejara de llorar en el instante en que ella se introducía en el edificio junto con los niños.

La infancia es hermosa….mas sin embargo, el tiempo es inclemente, llevándose con su paso mucho de nuestras alegrías y de nuestros momentos mas preciosos, convirtiéndolos en hermosos recuerdos, o en dolorosos momentos que nos seria mejor olvidar; el tiempo pasa, nosotros crecemos, cambiamos, o mas bien maduramos…dejamos atrás a nuestras amistades, y en ocasiones las olvidamos, pero así como el destino puede llegar a ser cruel, también puede ser misericordioso, y regresarnos aquello que alguna vez nos hizo feliz….

_**C O N T I N U A R A…………………………**_


End file.
